Myhem
by Ranger indecisive
Summary: Will's up at tree, Horace is laughing too much to eat, Halt's having story time. Crowley laughing and Duncan gets knocked in the face twice. It's a bit random and weird but I'm in the mood so please read and review...


** Will's up at tree, Horace is laughing too much to eat, Halt's having story time. Crowley laughing and Duncan gets knocked in the face twice. It's a bit random and weird but I'm in the mood so please read and review... **

** Yes i got board so i wrote this... it you like it you know what to do...**

'Come on Will, you know I won that verbal fight. And you have to forfeit,' Said Horace, loudly. They were walking through the edge of the forest next to castle Araluen.

'You did not win!' Will said defiantly. He new were they were going, and he didn't want to go there.

'I'll only make it for two hours then.' Horace said in mock pleasantness. Will glared at Horace. If looks could kill, Horace would be dead.

'You look like halt when you do that.' Said Horace,' climb!' they had stopped at a very large tree, right outside Horace's chambers window. 'I'll be able see if you get down from there, and don't try it.'

* * *

Meanwhile, 'Cassandra, your never guess what Will and Horace are doing!' Alyss shouted as she open the door, right in the king's face. 'Oh sorry, your majesty.' She said once she realised that she had just open the door in the monarch's face.

'That's aright, Alyss.' The king said while exiting the room. Alyss face was flushed red with embarrassment, and then it went and came back to anger.

'What have they done?' asked Cassandra.

'Will's up at tree, Horace is in his chambers laughing so much he can't,' Alyss started.

'Is that even possible? Horace is always eating.' Intruded Cassandra.

'Well it must be and anyway Halt having story time with our children!' finished Alyss, very angrily.

* * *

'Grandpa, can you tell use more stories?' asked Daniel. He was four years old and was the splitting image for his father, Will.

'Ok what kind of story do you want me to tell you?' Halt replied.

'A funny one pleases.' Answered Evan, she was so like her mother, Cassandra, but had Horace's manners. She was seven.

'Well there was this one time when your fathers…'

* * *

'Should we go after Will and Horace or Halt?' asked Cassandra.

'Go get your husbands first.' Alyss replied. Cassandra pushed the door open, as you could push it both ways, in went straight into Duncan's face, again.

'Sorry dad.' Cassandra said and ran down the hall with Alyss.

'It's not funny Crowley; I keep on getting banged in the face.' Said Duncan.

'It is, it is.' Said Crowley through rapid laughter. 'you should have seen your face when it happened.'

'You were there, I didn't see you.' Duncan said then resided his mistake.

'Well of course you didn't see me; I'm a ranger for heaven's sake.' Crowley said and then stared laughing again.

* * *

'Horace, get here now!' shouted Cassandra. Horace slowly opened the door and stepped out. Cassandra grabbed his arm and she led the way to where Alyss was standing.

'I can get him down he said if he did something bad would happen to him.' Alyss told Cassandra. Both women turned a stared at Horace.

'It was his idea I promise.' Said Horace, taking a step back.

'I'm sure it was,' said Cassandra, 'go tell him to come down.' Horace didn't move. 'NOW!'

'Will, you can come down now' Horace shouted. He saw will climbing down the tree and at one whispered, 'Will our wives are very, very angry with us.' The shared a glance and walked over to were the women were standing.

'You're coming with me!' Said an angry Alyss to Will.

'You're coming with me!' said an equally angry Cassandra to Horace.

* * *

'Grandpa, that was a great story can you tell us another one.'

'NO. No more stories!' shouted Alyss, Will, Cassandra and Horace together as they burst through the doors.

'Kids, I think that's too many stories today.' Said Halt.

'Yes Halt that enough stories today!' said Crowley and Duncan together coming out of the shadows.

'I knew this was not at good idea,' said Halt.

* * *

'Daddy,' Started Evan, 'you were a right idiot when you were younger, you know.'

'HALT!'

**Hehehehe, i had so much fun writing that... any please review... it would make you amazing to me!:)**


End file.
